


From Me To You

by Argent_Arden



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, Azura book club, Birthday Presents, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Good Witch Azura, Lumity, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Arden/pseuds/Argent_Arden
Summary: Amity's birthday is coming up and though she can't invite Luz, the two decide to spend the weekend looking for the next Good Witch Azura book.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time posting on AO3. And this is my first time actually writing fanfiction with the main focus being character relationships.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this nonetheless.

~

Another new day. Luz thought to herself as she popped her cowl over her head. She turned to the mirror and looked at her reflection, running her fingers through her hair with narrowed eyes until her hair was just right.

“Perfect!” Luz smiled with her hands on her hips.

“Hey Luz, get down here before King hogs all the human treasure to himself,” Eda called up to her from the living room.

“Alright, I’m coming!” affirmed Luz as she made her way out.

“You’ve got this.” She said, veering around and pointing finger guns at her reflection in the mirror before tripping out of the room. She stumbled down the stairs and found a mound of random human goods sprawled on the floor of the living room.

"Yes, I am the ruler of these human goods!" A small figure stood atop the hill, striking a victorious pose with a new stuffed toy in his clutches.

“Hi King,” Luz walked up to the pile, King turned his attention to her, and his tiny arms fell to his side.

“Oh, hey, Luz. Wait, hold Bearnard for a sec.” King passed the stuffed toy that appeared to be a bear, to Luz, then dove into the pile of human things.

Moments later, his little arm stuck out with a book in hand - uh paw. Luz audibly gasped as she took the book hastily and gingerly ran her fingers over the cover.

“No way!” A grin grew on her face as she stared at the sixth book to the Good Witch Azura series. The cover was majestic; it presented Azura and an ominous figure in the distance, both characters had their backs turned toward the other.

“A little help, Luz.” A muffled shout came from King as he waved his paw in the air, trying to get her attention.

“Right, sorry.” Luz took hold of King’s paw and yanked him out with relative ease.

“Whatcha got there, kid… Oh, not another one of those books…”

“What’s wrong with them?”

“Nothing, nothing as long as you enjoy them I don’t care, but don’t read them aloud when I’m around.”

“Can’t make any promises.”

“Anyways, don’t you have school today?”

“Oh! You’re right!” Luz put the book down, grabbed her bag and threw the door open.

“See ya, love you guys!” Luz shouted as she closed the door behind her and sprinted for Hexside.

“BYE, LUZ!” Hooty yelled, though Luz barely heard it past the sound of her feet hitting the ground as she hurried to school. She was excited and happy especially for today since it was Azura book club day. But she was also glad that she was attending Hexside and that she was able to learn magic, though she couldn’t perform spells like the other witches.

The tall structure of Hexside came into view.

~

Luz wasn't here yet. Amity briefly noted to herself as she listened to the teacher’s lecture. The bell had screamed minutes ago, and though she didn’t care whether Luz was late, she preferred her to be punctual, especially since she wanted to attend Hexside. The teacher rambled on, Amity scribbled down some notes, and occasionally, she doodled on a piece of paper she hid beneath her notebook.

There was the sound of footsteps outside and a panicked noise here and there, but the steps grew closer, then there was an irritable squeak that made Amity want to snap her pencil in two. What was going on out-

_THUD!_

The entire class fell silent, the teacher and all the students, including Amity, turned to the door to see a particular human’s face squished up against the glass.

Luz the human had arrived.

The door swung open, and Luz stumbled into the classroom, tossing her head to and fro from the teacher to the students back to the teacher, then headed toward a seat across the aisle from Amity’s. Once she had taken her seat, the teacher resumed lecturing. Amity wrote down the notes from the board, but a lingering thought would briefly snatch her attention, the idea of whether it’d be okay if she were to share her notes with Luz. She knew the human didn’t miss much of the lesson, but still, maybe this would make up for their not-so-nice encounters.

The bell screamed, and the class was dismissed, Amity slipped her page of doodles into her notebook and began piling her books on top. She hugged them to her chest and glanced over to Luz, who was scrambling to get her things together, but once she had, the human looked in Amity’s direction and the two locked eyes. Amity stiffened while Luz grinned.

“Hey Amity, could I get the notes I missed?”

“Sure, maybe at the book club later, alright?”

“Then it’s a date! Thanks, you’re the best!” Luz beamed, shot some finger guns at Amity and dashed out of the classroom.

“...Yeah, no problem.” Amity said after Luz had disappeared.

Ugh.

Amity felt herself internally facepalming herself. Why did she hesitate? Amity’s feet started walking towards the door. It didn't matter how Luz phrased it; they were just classmates sharing notes. These thoughts don't matter, probably just overthinking. They were only friends afterall, nothing more, nothing less. She told herself as she headed to her locker. Amity sighed, at least her other friends weren’t there.

Speaking of her other friends, she found Boscha, Skara and some of their other friends crowded by the lockers. The three-eyed potions track student leaned against the lockers while the bard track student chatted enthusiastically.

~

“Come on,” Luz, the human, whispered to herself as she scrambled to get everything together, once she had, she turned and locked eyes with a familiar witchling, Amity Blight.

A bright idea came to mind.

“Hey Amity,” Luz greeted, patting her bag in search of the sixth Azura book, but the book wasn’t there…

Don’t panic, Luz. She reassured herself, she must’ve left it in her locker, either or at the house. She remembered she was missing some notes because she arrived late.

“Could I get the notes I missed?”

“Sure, maybe at the book club later, alright?”

“Then it's a date! Thanks, you’re the best!” Luz pointed some finger guns to Amity as a quick reaction, then sprinted out and toward her locker.

She passed many other students, even Boscha and Skara. Then she saw Willow, Luz skidded to a halt with a horrifying screech before running into her friend. Willow turned to the source of the screech and came face to face with her friendly human pal.

“Oh, hi, Luz.” The girl smiled kindly.

“G'morning Willow,” Luz responded, opening her locker in hopes of finding her Azura book but to no avail. She forcefully exhaled and put the things she didn’t need for her next class into the locker.

“You seem kind of down,” Willow commented with a concerned look.

“Yeah, it's just that I got the next Good Witch Azura book, and I wanted to show Amity, but I left it back at the house.” She explained.

“That’s okay. You can show Amity later. Either way, I bet she’ll be just as excited.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right! Now, onward to our next class!” Luz struck an enthusiastic pose.

The two Hexside students wandered down the corridors and went to class. Gus waved to them as Luz and Willow sat in their seats.

Time flew by and eventually, it was lunch. Luz, Willow and Gus sat at a table with their lunches. That’s when Luz spotted Amity and her friends sitting at another table closeby. And though Amity’s friends chatted amongst themselves, Amity silently ate. Luz caught bits and pieces of their conversation, something about a party - no, a sleepover? A sleepover party? She became more and more curious as time passed on.

“Hey Amity, when’s a good time to come over?” Skara, the bard girl asked.

“Anytime after seven is fine.” Amity blankly replied.

Luz pensively rubbed her chin. So, Amity was hosting this party of sorts? Though she would want to go, it was ultimately the hostess’ decision of who is invited and who isn’t. She leaned over to Willow.

“Psst, Willow, have any idea about Amity’s talking about?”

“Hm, well, her birthday’s coming up so maybe that?” Her birthday. Amity’s birthday. If that were true, then she’d have to get Amity something, and what would be better than the next Azura book! Luz only had one copy, and she was keen on reading it. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t get another copy eventually, and she could wait.

Besides, this was for Amity, and Luz knew she’d love it.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was uneventful, at least that’s what Amity thought. Of course, she had been pestered for details of her upcoming birthday sleepover, but she couldn’t care less.

At least it was time for the book club meeting.

But now that she thought about it, Luz had rushed out of the classroom pretty quickly once the bell had rung. Maybe Luz was excited about the book club meeting, or maybe Luz was excited about spending time with her…

No. Amity shook her head, it must’ve been the former since they only met twice a week for the book club meetings. The witchling reasoned with herself as she neared the Bonesborough library.

Amity walked into the library and headed for the romance section, passing several tall shelves, demons and witches along the way. When she arrived she pulled out a book, The Lone Witch And The Secret Room, and the shelf moved away to reveal the cozy, little hideaway.

Amity recalled the hours she spent there when she had nowhere else to go, or when she just wanted to get away from her older siblings. But now, this is where the Azura book club is held.

The secret room was empty, Amity assumed Luz would've arrived before her, but she wasn't there.

So, where was Luz?

~

After the last bell rang, Luz leapt up from her seat and sprinted past Amity and Gus on her way out. Her legs carrying her along at a speedy pace she expected to be at the Azura book club meeting on time at this rate. But first, she needed to get the sixth Azura book she left at the house.

The dense forest wasn't as hard to traverse as it had been the previous times. She sprinted in between trees, vaulted herself over rocks and boulders with relative ease and stumbled over roots sometimes. And soon, the shape of the house came into view.

"HEY LUZ, YOU KNOW THAT BOOK-"

"Now's not the time, Hooty. I need you to open up."

"SHEESH! OKAY!" Hooty retorted, and the door swung open.

Luz quickly ran inside, tossing her head to and fro as she searched for her book. It's gotta be here somewhere. Luz said to herself silently. But no matter where she looked there was no sign of the book.

"Ugh! Where could it have gone…?" Luz sighed, exasperated. Until she realized something.

"Hooty," Hooty crashed his head through the closest window.

"YEAH LUZ?"

"What book were you talking about a minute ago?"

"THIS ONE." Hooty proceeded to make disgustingly awful retching noises until the lump from his horrifying neck-body revealed itself.

The slobbery mess on the floor in front of Luz was none other than the Good Witch Azura #6. Luz stared at the book, unable to fathom what had happened to her Azura book. She wanted to lash out at Hooty, but for both their sakes, she calmed herself down first.

"Hooty, what did you do?"

"I WANTED TO SEE WHAT ALL THE FUSS WAS ABOUT. SO…"

"You ate my book!"

"WELL, YEAH I GUESS I DID. HOOT HOOT." Luz smacked herself in the face.

What was she going to do now? The book was ruined and she dared not touch it. She looked at the time, it was nearly 3:30. The book meeting started at four, so with a sigh, she said goodbye and made her way to the library. By the time Luz made it to the library, it was almost time for the book club, she was lucky she wasn't late. Luz sprinted up the front steps and made her way through the library and to the romance section.

Upon arrival, Luz glanced to the left and right before taking hold of the key book and giving it a quick tug when the coast was clear. The shelf slid away, revealing the cozy little secret club room, Luz spotted Amity instantly and noticed she hadn't spotted her yet. A mischievous smirk grew on Luz's face as she snuck up behind the witch, peeking over her shoulder.

Luz watched as Amity drew quick lines for her drawing, though Luz observed that Amity had improved, she couldn't help but wonder if they could do a collaborative piece together.

"Whatcha drawing, Amity?"

"Gah!" Amity reflexively tried to cover up what she was doing and whirling her head in Luz's direction.

"Luz!?"

~

Since Luz hadn't arrived yet, Amity decided to do some homework. But while doing so, she eventually grew very distracted by her drawing of Azura and Hecate becoming friends.

The moment when the two characters became friends was one of Amity's favorites. Not only because she appreciated the growth between the characters but because of how the two realized each other's strengths and weaknesses and much more. She was so enraptured by the drawing that she hadn't noticed Luz sneaking behind her.

"Whatcha drawing, Amity?"

"Gah!" Amity tried to tuck her drawing away, and she veered her head to the side and came face to face with Luz.

"Luz!?" Amity's voice cracked a bit as she lurched back, her face feeling a sudden warmth.

"The only and only." Luz gave a smirk and a quick wink. Both of which only caused Amity's face to brighten.

"Well then, shall we get started." Amity stepped away from her desk and pulled out a book that had been hidden behind the fifth Azura book.

"We shall," Luz replied, plopping herself onto a cushion on the floor. Amity smiled and sat on another cushion next to Luz.

She opened the book and the two started discussing their favorite moments from the fifth book. Luz prompted some theories occasionally and Amity would sometimes go on little rants on why it would happen and how the plot or characters would develop. Amity loved all of Luz's little ideas, even though some seemed unlikely to happen. It was fun to just imagine what could happen if it did happen in the books.

She also liked that she finally had someone who was just as passionate about Azura as she was. Amity was grateful for Luz not only for being her friend but for always being so kind to her.

It was something she admired deeply.

~

Luz kept throwing ideas out possible theories of what could happen, because why not. She loved theorizing and guessing as much as she liked re-enacting her favorite scenes.

Luz liked how Amity had so many great ideas and that they were able to bounce these ideas off of each other. She would've never been able to do this back in the human realm because she had no friends, but she did here.

Then Luz remembered what Willow had said during lunch.

"Amity, I heard your birthday was coming up."

~

Amity was thinking about Luz's current idea and was coming up with a logical explanation of what could happen when the human spoke.

"Amity, I heard your birthday was coming up." Amity froze, she had no idea what to say.

Yeah, it is and you're not invited because my parents wouldn't approve of me being friends with a human, oh and don’t get me started with how Boscha and the others would react! No, she couldn't say that! She didn't want to come off as mean, she just wanted to protect Luz but what should she say instead?

"Uh, yeah, it is. How did you know?"

"I kinda eavesdropped on your conversation during lunch."

"Oh?"

"And Willow told me."

"Oh. I'm sorry I couldn't invite-"

"Hey don't be, Amity." Luz reached out and put her hand on Amity's shoulder.

"You can only invite so many people and I like the time we get together, especially during the club meetings." Luz grinned.

Amity felt a blush creeping onto her face. She liked our time together? What? Amity felt as though her mind was numb and unable to create any coherent thoughts. She could hear several parts of her mind screaming, panicking, sobbing, and setting things on fire. Wait - why was there a fire?

Amity vigorously shook her head.

"Thanks, being understanding. Good - great girls." Amity babbled.

"Yeah, no probs. I was just wondering if your birthday coming up was true." Luz shrugged her shoulders and briefly looked up and away.

Alright Amity, take a breath and stop overthinking. She told herself, taking a deep breath and calming herself down before saying anything, preferably something not stupid. But she wanted to spend time with Luz too. She wished they could do something on her birthday, like a date - hangout! A platonic hang out as just friends.

"Hey, maybe we could hang out before my party." Amity meekly suggested, averting her gaze from Luz.

"Really!" Luz turned to her with a large smile crept onto her face. Amity observed this from the corner of her eye.

"You have a cute smile." Amity audibly sighed.

"What did you say?" Luz curiously tilted her head.

"I - You have a face!" Amity's face flushed red. How could she be this cute?!

"Oh, thanks for noticing. And you also have a face, pap pap." Luz reached out to pat Amity’s cheek with both hands.

Amity mentally facepalmed herself. She had a face. Of course, Luz had a face, but why did hers have to be so adorable? It should be illegal, and it should also be illegal for her to be this dense. Amity's face was as red as a tomato, she sighed then continued.

"Yeah, so the next Good Witch Azura book comes out this Saturday, so we could, I don't know, get a copy or two. Maybe stop at a cafe, or something, and chill."

"Saturday. Cool, cool, yeah that sounds good." Luz gave Amity a thumbs up, though Amity didn't understand what she was doing.

"...Yeah, we should meet up early so they don't sell out."

"Okay, how 'bout we meet at the library steps at nine?" Luz suggested. Amity nodded her head in agreement.

So, now they had a plan to hang out, just two friends, on the hunt for the next Good Witch Azura book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you're having a good day. Just wanted to say that the current chapter update plan is every second day and that I only planned for there to be four chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

The book club meeting usually ended around five, but today they didn't have much to do today since they had finished re-reading the fifth Azura book a week ago. Luz did get the notes she missed from Amity, she was lucky she hadn't missed much. Exchanging notes with Amity was always very insightful because Amity seemed to know a lot more than she did which allowed her to ask questions.

Luz offered to walk Amity home, like always, but the Blight declined. Luz knew she would, but thought she would offer anyway. The two said their farewells and parted ways. Luz returned home to the Owl House and waited for Saturday to come.

In a blink of an eye, it was Saturday. At least that's how it felt. Luz scrambled out of bed, tripping on a blanket and stumbling to the floor.

She got to her feet and got ready for the day. Luz sprinted down the stairs and found Eda in the kitchen with King.

"Hey Eda, could I get some money-"

"Nope, hold on is today your date with your girlfriend?" 

"Yep, my gal pal, Amity."

Eda stared incredulously at Luz. King, who sat on the nearby counter slapped his face.

"Fine, here." Eda retrieved a small pouch of coins from her hair and threw it at Luz.

"But don't spend it all." 

"Thanks, got it!" Luz said, dismissing herself and heading for the library.

But the entire way there Eda's words kept echoing in her head. Date. Your girlfriend. Luz wasn't sure if she'd ever considered Amity like that, but that's because she didn't know or understand what it meant to feel that way about a person, or if the feelings were platonic or romantic.

And right now, she wanted to cherish her friendship with Amity.

By the time 9:00 AM rolled around, Luz stood at the front of the library, striking a variety of different poses, she was so excited to be spending the day with Amity that she could hardly keep still. And she eagerly awaited Amity's arrival.

~

Amity clambered around her room, frantically gathering her things. Today was her date - hangout! She needed things! While she was getting her stuff together, her older siblings, Edric and Emira, peeked their heads into Amity's room, watching their younger sister frantically gathering her belongings.

"You good, mittens?" Edric inquired, quirking his head to the side.

"Swell. You can go now." Amity retorted as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Seems like you're getting ready for a date," Emira commented, leaning against the doorframe and looking her sister up and down, eying her nice-looking attire.

"Ooh! Are you going on a date? With who?" Edric excitedly shook his fists.

"Ju - I-It doesn't concern you. Now, butt out." Amity snapped, swiftly maneuvering past her siblings and leaving the Blight manor. 

Amity glanced back at the manor and sighed. It wasn't a date, but still, they wouldn't understand how she feels. Luz was someone special to her, like how Otabin was such a comforting character for her, or like her past friendship with Willow. But this was different, she couldn't put to words how Luz made her feel.

She decided not to linger on the thought and hastily made her way to the library, where she spotted Luz. The human paced back and forth, why was she striking those awkward poses?

Honestly, she had no idea what Luz was doing, but that didn't stop her from approaching the human.

"Good morning, Luz."

"Oh, 'morning Amity. Are you ready for an adventure!"

How did she have this much energy? Nevermind, she was just glad Luz was excited. Amity tried to be as pumped up as Luz was.

"Yeah, I know a couple of places in town that sell the Azura books."

"Lead the way, m'lady." Luz gave a bow.

"...Y-Yeah, will do. Ahahah… Onward!" Amity fumbled, turning away from the human, then briskly started walking away. 

Luz had to jog to catch up, but when she caught up with her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know we're in a hurry, but I don't think they'll sell out anytime soon. So, let's walk at a slower pace, 'kay?" Luz held her hand out to Amity.

The witching felt her face heating up as she gingerly took Luz's hand. It was soft and warm, her stomach fluttered and her heart thudded in her chest.

If this was a dream, she didn't want it to end.

~

Woah, Amity can walk fast. That's what Luz thought as she finally caught up with the young Blight. She knew the book was important to them, but…

"I know we're in a hurry, but I don't think they'll sell out anytime soon. So, let's walk at a slower pace, 'kay?" She said, extending a hand to Amity.

Amity took Luz's hand, the human instantly noticed how small the witch's hand was compared to hers. It comfortably fit in her hand, and she thought Amity's hand - hands were cute sized.

The witch led them down the road a bit to the first bookstore. It was a decently sized building with eyes and a sign in front that read: Overbooked Books.

She was confused, but that didn't matter, they entered the store and headed for the children's fantasy section, or the Boiling Isles equivalent, and searched the shelves.

Good Witch Azura #1, 2, 3, 4, 5… But no six. Luz heard Amity sigh, and the two left the first store with no luck.

"Hey, so what if the first place didn't have it. You said you knew a couple of other places, so let's not give up yet."

"You're right," Amity said with a look of determination.

"Now, where to next?" Luz asked, taking Amity by the hand.

"This way." Amity momentarily stared at their clasped hands before proceeding.

They walked into a few more stores with names Luz could barely remember. Bookish Books, Books On Shelves, and so on. But every store they went to had sold out of the newest Azura book.

~

Come on. Amity said to herself as she and Luz left the fifth bookstore. It seemed like everywhere had sold out. Who knew this series was so popular!?

No, she wasn't going to give up yet. Amity knew there was one last store that could be selling their desired book.

BOOKS THE BOOKSTORE.

She knew they'd have to get there quick because the store was across town. Amity started to pick up the pace, shifting from a walk to a jog. 

Amity noticed Luz was taken aback for a moment, but then she joined her. Luz gave her a side glance, and Amity saw a glint in the human's eyes.

"Race ya, Amity!" Luz shouted, letting go of her hand and she started to sprint.

"You don't know where you're going!" 

"You'd better catch up then!"

Amity rolled her eyes and ran after Luz. Though Luz was ahead, Amity eventually caught up with her and even passed her as she headed for the bookstore. By the time they got there, Amity was slightly out of breath unlike Luz, who was completely out of breath. 

"Wow… you can run… how?" Luz panted.

"Oh, I - uh, sports." Amity rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hah… cool…" Luz gave her a thumbs up.

When they had finally caught their breaths, the two went into the final bookstore. Luz crossed her fingers as they headed for the children's/teens section, and that's where they spotted it.

The Good Witch Azura #6.

Amity and Luz rushed up to the shelf, the human grabbed the book from the shelf. Luz glanced over to Amity with an overjoyed look. Amity felt giddy herself, she didn't think they'd get the book at all.

"Can you believe it? We got it, both of us… have one?" Luz turned to where the book had been and realized the copy in her hands was the last one. Then the human whirled her head around to Amity.

"You beat me to it, it's yours," Amity spoke with a defeated smile.

~

No… 

Luz stared at the empty shelf. She couldn't fathom this happening, there had to be another copy. S-She couldn't give up hope. 

Luz turned toward the witching, the pained expression on her friend's face said it all, it hurt to see her trying to fake a smile. She knew Amity wanted this book as much as she did, maybe even more. 

"You beat me to it, it's yours," 

No. Luz knew this was going to be Amity's because it would be Luz's gift to her. Luz sauntered up to the till and paid for the book, the two left the store quietly and wandered down the street.

Luz didn't know when would be a good time to give Amity the book, she could tell from the girl's expression that she was sad, and Luz didn't like how she was sad. She wanted Amity to be happy because she enjoyed Amity's delightful smiles.

Luz wanted Amity to be happy all the time.

It's now to never. Luz took a deep breath and slowed her steps until they fell to a stop. Amity halted and veered around, tilting her head to the side.

"Luz, is something wrong?"

Luz slowly shook her head and took a step toward Amity. Taking the witch's hand, Luz passed the sixth Azura book to Amity. Amity stared at the book in her hands, then back up to Luz.

"From me to you," Luz gently smiled. 

She knew she could get another copy eventually, and she knew she could wait. For now, Luz knew this would be the perfect gift. A gift she felt she could only give because of how important this was to both of them.

"Happy birthday, Amity Blight."


	4. Chapter 4

“From me to you. Happy birthday, Amity Blight.” 

Amity held the book in her hands, staring at the book’s majestic cover in awe. She had it, she had the newest Good Witch Azura book and it was a gift from Luz, a gift she didn't expect to get. She didn't know what to do, a part of her wanted to jump for joy while squealing and another wanted to give Luz the biggest hug ever. But then Amity thought about how important this book was to Luz, Luz had gotten the book first so it was rightfully hers and Amity knew she could painfully wait for another copy.

“Luz, you didn’t need to - I know how much you like Azura too.”

“Nah, it’s okay besides I wanted to give you something for your birthday.”

“Being with you is better than any gift. I-I mean I just like hanging out with you!” Amity internally screamed, she knew she should stop talking.

“Ah, geez that’s sweet.” Luz scratched the back of her neck.

“A-Anyways, I know this little cafe over there, somewhere. Let’s go!” Amity took the lead and they made their way to the cafe she had mentioned.

~

“Being with you is better than any gift. I-I mean I just like hanging out with you!” Amity blurted out.

“Ah, geez that’s sweet.” Luz scratched the back of her neck, she thought it was cute that Amity enjoyed her company just as much as Luz enjoyed Amity’s. 

“A-Anyways, I know a little cafe over there, somewhere. Let’s go!” Amity quickly sped off in one direction, leaving Luz to follow Amity’s tail. 

Luz didn’t mind, granted she’d prefer it if they were walking side by side, but from the back, Luz could admire the witch’s mint green hair and her tiny pointy witch ears that were tinted red at the tips.

~

Amity averted her gaze, avoiding Luz’s pretty brown eyes. 

“I-I was going to get an iced tea... or-or something. Do you want one too?”

“Sure, that’d be nice.” 

Amity put the book down onto the table and briskly walked into the cafe, she put in the order for two iced teas and decided to add two sandwiches to it. It was around the time one would have lunch, after all, the witchling reasoned. Amity waited inside for their order to be called, once it had, she conjured abomination to help carry somethings, though the abomination only went up to her waist in height, it was still helpful. 

Amity returned with two iced teas and two sandwiches that were being carried by her abomination friend. She found Luz gawking at the book, from afar, Amity observed as Luz would draw her hand closer to the book then retract it, obviously trying to resist temptation. 

“Aw, wittle abomination.” Luz commented, making a face that one would make if they saw a baby or a puppy. 

She placed the drinks on the table, the abomination did the same thing with the sandwiches, though it couldn’t quite reach the top of the table so Amity helped it. 

The abomination looked up at Amity with a wide, dopey smile. It trudged a step or two towards her and hugged her legs. Another "aw" escaped from Luz as she observed the abomination's display of affection. Amity beamed back at the little purple sludge creature before sending away.

"So, do you wanna start or should I?" Luz eagerly said as Amity sat down.

"I'll start, you eat." 

"Alright, but once I'm done, I'm reading." 

Amity nodded, taking the book and flipping to the first page. She cleared her throat and started to read. 

~

Luz wanted to snarf her sandwich down as quickly as she could, but she also wanted to take her time and listen to Amity’s voice. What could she say, Amity had a good reading voice, one that was filled with warmth and care as she recited the story.

After about fifteen minutes Luz took over with the reading which allowed the witchling some time to enjoy her lunch. Luz decided to start slow, use less energy so she wouldn’t make her friend laugh and choke. 

“The fortress loomed over them, a ghastly purple smog surrounded the walls of the mighty keep. Azura and Hecate approached the front gates together, with a swift glance and a nod, they charged onwards…” 

As more time passed, Luz’s gestures and excitability increased until it got to the point where she was standing on her chair with a foot atop the table. Amity’s eyes shimmered and shone with glee, her mouth agape in awe.

“...Then suddenly, they heard a voice.” 

“Ahem,” Luz and Amity directed their attention to one of the cafe’s employees who glared at them with a disgruntled expression. 

“Sorry,” Luz nervously laughed and got off the table and chair. 

“Wanna head back to the library and read there?” Amity suggested.

“Yeah, let's!” Luz grinned.

~

Amity knew this could’ve happened and probably would’ve since Luz was always so energetic, which was another thing she admired about the human. They arrived at the library and went to their secret hideout, Amity began setting up a place for them to sit when she noticed Luz drawing something on her notepad.

“What are you doing?” The Blight quirked her head to the side as she observed Luz draw a circle and then tapped it, summoning an orb of light that floated in the air and drifted in place. 

“Drawing some light glyphs, I wanna make this reading session feel different.” 

“By adding light spells?”

“Yeah, they’re like little fireflies.”

“Fire...flies?”

“Harmless light bugs from my realm.” 

Amity continued to watch as Luz drew several more glyphs until there were a bunch of light spheres floating in the room. She had to admit, the light spells gave the room a different atmosphere than before.

“Done, now let’s get back to reading.” Luz said with her hands on her hips. Amity nodded, she took a seat on the floor, Luz sat across from her as Amity opened the book and began to read.

~

As Amity read, Luz found herself staring at the Blight. The dancing orbs above their heads illuminated Amity’s golden eyes, highlighting the brown roots of her hair. Amity sat with her knees tucked up a bit and using her legs to support the book. 

To Luz, the witchling seemed so small. So small that all she wanted to do was hold her close and just be there. Amity seemed like a cuddly bunny that was just asking for a hug. Then why not hug her? She said to herself, Luz stood and moved behind Amity and plopped herself down.

Luz wrapped her arms around the witchling’s torso and held Amity against her chest. Amity froze and glanced over her shoulder to the human.

“W-Why the… hug?” Amity stuttered.

“Because everyone needs a birthday hug.” 

“Is that the only reason?” 

“And also ‘cause you’re so comfy and cuddly.” Luz tenderly nuzzled Amity’s cheek with hers.

~

“W-Why the… hug?” Amity stuttered, hiding her reddening face.

“Because everyone needs a birthday hug.” A part of Amity believed that was an excuse.

“Is that the only reason?” Amity carefully asked.

“And also ‘cause you’re so comfy and cuddly.” Luz tenderly nuzzled Amity’s cheek with hers.

Amity’s face flushed completely red and Luz gazed at her with sparkling brown eyes that reflected the pale lighting of the string lights above their heads. Those eyes that enveloped Amity Blight in warmth and gave her a sense of security she never wanted to leave from. She put her hands over the top of Luz’s arms, reaching for the human’s hands.

“Thank you, Luz.”

“For the book? No problem.”

“Not just for the book, but for today and for this.” The Blight squeezed Luz’s hands with her own.

Luz fondly smiled at the witchling, pulling her in closer and leaned against Amity’s back. Amity froze for a moment until she felt Luz relax, her heart pounded but the human was warm and being in her arms was so comforting. Smiling, she leaned back against Luz and rested her head against Luz’s.

Amity found that Luz’s hair was so fluffy, so soft. She resisted the temptation of running her fingers through the human’s hair. She could also feel Luz’s inhalation and exhalation of her lungs on her back, and Luz’s calm breathing in her ear. Amity gently closed the book.

“C-Can we stay like this for a bit?”

“Of course,” Luz softly whispered in Amity’s ear.

Amity’s face flushed, but she didn’t try to hide it. Instead, she closed the book and let herself be enveloped in Luz’s embrace. Though both of them were almost the same height, Amity felt so small in the human’s arms, almost as though Luz was a blanket wrapped around her.

The two stayed like that for a while, a couple of times Amity found herself drifting to sleep, but she resisted. Amity wanted to be awake because time seemed a lot slower than if she were asleep. Eventually, they parted and prepared to leave.

“Amity, do you want me to walk you home?” Luz offered, extending a hand to Amity.

“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Y-Yeah, not at all.” 

Luz’s face reddened slightly as Amity took the human’s hand, the two sauntered out of the library as they walked hand in hand through the tranquil streets of Bonesborough, and the densely wooded forest to the Blight Manor. Luz gave Amity one final hug before saying goodbye and disappearing into the forest.

Another day had passed. Amity made her way to her bedroom on the second floor. She turned to the closest mirror and looked at her reflection, running her fingers through her hair as she thought about Luz’s soft and fluffy hair. 

Today was perfect, and nothing would change that. 

Amity flopped onto her bed, clutching the sixth Good Witch Azura book to her chest as she closed her eyes. Her mind replaying what Luz had said to her when she gave Amity the newest Azura book.

_“From me to you… Happy birthday, Amity Blight…”_

**_THE END._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for spending your time reading this! I challenged myself to make this chapter as fluffy as possible. And now, I only wish that you, the reader, have enjoyed reading this as I have had writing it.
> 
> Thank you once again!


End file.
